Zetsu's Blossom
by ookami666demon
Summary: ZetxSaku. I am not abandoning this story, even if it may seem like it at times. Give it a chance. Chapter 4 part 2 will be up soon-like in the same week part 1 was put up. Thank you for your patience. 'Bad' language and ridiculous nicknames included.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, decided to do a ZetsuxSakura fic to run along Moonlight. My OC is in this story as a filler. There will be more humor in this story than in the other and things will pass quicker. Couples: ZetsuxSakura (main); PeinxKonan; and KisamexOC (Aserha). Please read, you may like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. R&R!**

**Code:**** BZ: -black Zetsu's thoughts**

**WZ: -white Zetsu's thoughts**

**IS: - Inner Sakura**

**S: -Sakura's thoughts**

"**Bold": Black Zetsu talking**

"_Italic": White Zetsu talking_

"_**Both.": Both black and white Zetsu talking in unison. **_

"…" – talking for Sakura/everyone else

Zetsu's Blossom 

_Chapter 1: Kidnapped?_

**-Sakura POV-**

The wind blew lightly in my waist-length pink hair as I walked to Shishou's office for my next mission. I was a newbie Jounin and a little nervous about my first mission as one, who wouldn't be? Making my way to the door and knocking politely, a memory crossing my mind of Naruto bursting into the room and demanding a mission. Good times. He was still off training with that sage after he left four years ago.

"Enter," I heard a voice call.

"Tsunade-shishou, you called?" I inquired, wondering what my mission could be.

"Sakura, it's about time you got here," the Sannin said with a grin much like the Cheshire cat.

**S: This can't be good. Her sadistic sense of humor was coming out. Wonder what she did, or is going to do, this time**.

**IS: RUN!**

**S: No.**

"Anyways, Suna needs some more medic-nins, so you're going to go and train some for Gaara."

"Okay, is that all?" Please be all.

"Nope, you'll also have to help out around the office for awhile. You'll be gone for two months. And don't give me that look! With you gone who's going to 'help' me with the paperwork?" I sighed at that.

**IS: Hopefully Gaara isn't as lazy as Tsunade.**

**S: I know what you mean. It's not as bad as it can be.**

"When do I leave?" I asked the Hokage with an exasperated sigh.

"As soon as your done packing. Sai will be going with you."

**IS: There's the catch. Still think it's not so bad?**

**S: …**

"'Kay." Leaving the office, I went home to pack. Once done, I realized I had no idea when and where to meet Sai.

"Hey Ugly! You ready yet?"

**S: That solves that problem.**

I turned to see Sai sitting in a tree outside my open window.

"Yeah, I'm ready." And so we left. Leaping through the trees, we traveled for hours before stopping and having some rice balls for lunch in a small clearing. It was then that I sensed a chakra nearby. A strong one. Coming our way. Then it disappeared.

"Sai?"

"I know." Then the same chakra flared six yards behind us, just into the forest. Taking a defensive position, I slipped on my gloves on and waited. Out of the trees came a man…..plant…thing.

**IS: I deem his nickname to be Oreo!**

**S: I have some serious mental issues….**

**IS: But look, he's black on one side and white on the other!**

Shoving IS to the back of my mind, I focused on the newcomer and realized he was an Akatsuki from his cloak. Then he spoke.

"_We've been waiting for you. _**You took your sweet time getting here!"**

"Okay….what have you been waiting for exactly?"

"**You."**

**IS: Okay…..I think he's crazier than we are.**

"Good luck with that," I said with a cheeky grin. Still in my defensive position, I waited for him to make his move. With a sigh the venus flytrap enclosed around him and he sunk into the ground.

**S: WTF?**

**IS: You have to admit that power is awesome…**

He reappeared behind Sai as quickly as he had vanished and knocked him out cold.

**S: Looks like we have to fight him by ourselves.**

**IS: YAY!**

**S: -Sigh-  
**_"We don't wish to fight you. _**But we will if you make a fuss, in fact we'll most likely kill and eat you. **_No, we won't. We're under orders. _**That won't stop us. **_Will you just shut up! We aren't maiming, killing, or eating her! _**Too bad."**

"Can you tell me why you want me?"

"_**No." **_They replied in unison.

"Then I will fight you."

"_Fine. _**We want you to come heal the weasel's dammed eyes. **_And find the source of our many fevers._** You WILL come with us, conscious or not."**

**S: Ok, what do we do?**

**IS: I wanna destroy something!**

**S: This is a serious matter.**

**IS: I was serious.**

"What makes you think I'll even heal you in the first place?"

"_Because if you do, the kyuubi will be saved for last. It will give him time. _**And if you don't we will start snacking on your friends, starting with Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. **_It will be wise to come willingly and save your chakra. _**You can't beat us by yourself."**

**IS: He has a point….**

**S: Whose side are you on?**

**IS: His…I mean ours! I meant ours! Honest mistake!**

"Fine." With a nod he turned to the forest and motioned for me to follow.

Once in the trees, the Oreo asked, _"What is your name? _**The bastard we call 'leader' told us to look for a girl with pink hair."**

"Who wants to know?"

"**Fair enough. **_Our name is Zetsu."_

**IS: His name suits him…**

**S: Shut up!**

**BZ: She sure does space out a lot…**

**WZ: Wonder what she's thinking…**

**BZ: Well, I wanna know what her name is and I'm losing my patience.**

**WZ: Just give her a minute.**

**BZ: You know, there's something about this girl that seems…..off.**

**WZ: She has pink hair.**

**BZ: Besides that. Normal people don't daydream as much as she does.**

**WZ: You have a valid point.**

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

"_Really? _**It suits you. Your parents weren't very creative, now were they?"**

"No, not really."

"_Well, I like the name."_

"Thanks."

**IS: Ahhhh…**

**S: Don't even think about it.**

**IS: Killjoy.**

"Where are we going?"

"_To meet my partner, Tobi. _**He's very annoying and quite stupid, but he's a good kid if you ask me."**

**IS: Kid? In the Akatsuki?**

**S: I think he means he's an adult yet still childish.**

**IS: Good.**

**Ok? Good? Bad? **

**What will happen next between Or-Zetsu, and Sakura?**

**You'll have to read next chap. to find out. Review or be food for our favorite cannibal (he's my favorite anyway)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! This is Chapter 2 of Zetsu's Blossom. Still hate that title. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Code:**** I'm not retyping it, go back to C1 if you want.**

Zetsu's Blossom

_Chapter 2: Camping is Fun_

**-Recap-**

_**IS: Kid? In the Akatsuki?**_

_**S: I think he means that Tobi is an adult yet still childish.**_

_**IS: Good.**_

**-End Recap-**

**-Sakura POV-**

"_Sakura-san?" _White Zetsu asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Zetsu-san?"

"_Try to be patient with him. With Tobi. He's emotionally unstable and easily disheartened."_

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," I promised him, surprised that he cared enough about his partner to tell me that.

**IS: I know, we didn't see that one coming.**

"ZETSU-SAN!" I heard a childish voice yell. Looking to the left, I saw a young boy not much older than me, and I'm seventeen, racing towards us. He had the Akatsuki cloak on as well as an orange swirly mask. His brown spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity waved in the wind as he ran as fast as he could. Talk about hyper.

When he finally came to a stop before us, panting, he looked up at Zetsu and said proudly, "Zetsu-san! Tobi set up the tents and lit a fire just like you told me to! Is Tobi a good boy?"

"_Did you set a genjutsu to conceal the light and smoke from the fire?"_

"Hai."

"**Did you set traps around the site?"**

"Hai."

"_**Than Tobi is a good boy."**_

"YAY!" he squealed like a little kid. Then he finally saw me.

"HI! Tobi thinks you're pretty! What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura. You must be Tobi," I said politely, successfully hiding the blush he caused by calling me pretty.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled again before glomping me. I clumsily returned the hug for a good five seconds before pushing him off.

"_Tobi, this is the girl Leader-sama sent us to get._** Be nice."**

"Hai!"

"_Sakura-san, we will be camping here tonight. _**Got it?"** Zetsu asked when we reached a small clearing.

"Hai," I replied. In the clearing was a large fire and two tents.

"Sakura-chan! Do you want to sleep in my tent with me? It could be like a sleepover!" Guess who said that. Bet you $5 it wasn't Zetsu.

"_Gomen, Tobi, but Sakura will not be sleeping in your tent."_

"Why?"

"**Because you sleep like a log and we don't know if she will attempt to escape."**

"Ahhhh…" Tobi whined.

**S: They talk as if we're not here. –twitch-**

**IS: Yeah, but if we're not sleeping in Tobi's tent, we're sleeping in Zetsu's!**

"_Sakura-san, you will have to sleep in our tent. _**We must make sure you don't try anything."**

"Of coarse."

**IS: HE better not try anything, the dammed Oreo!**

**S: Could you stop calling him that?**

**IS: Humph.**

**-27 minutes later-**

After having cooked dinner for two S-class missing nins, which made me feel weird, the three of us sat down to dinner. Grilled salmon Zetsu had caught in a nearby river.

**IS: YUM!**

**S: Couldn't agree with you more.**

**-After Dinner-**

"_Sakura-san, it's time we went to bed."_

"Okay," I said nervously, following him into the tent. To my surprise the tent was larger than it had looked on the outside. There were two bed rolls in it on opposite sides of the tent, with enough space in between to put two Tobi's. It was both a relief, and to my horror, a disappointment.

**S: I blame you.**

**IS: Hey!**

Laying down in our respective places, we were both quickly asleep.

**-Time Skip to Morning-**

**S: Damn uncomfortable bed. I should get a new one.**

**IS: Sakura, I don't think we're on our bed.**

**S: Of coarse we are.**

**IS: Do you remember what happened yesterday?**

**S: Yeah, we were on a mission with Sai when- Oh shit.**

**IS: Yeah.**

**S: Then what's this wall we're cuddled up to…it's warm.**

**IS: That's not a wall…**

**S: You're kidding…**

Cracking open an eye, I say that my inner self had been correct. I was not cuddled into a wall, I was cuddled into HIS bare chest through his flytrap. Somehow we had both rolled over enough in our sleep to end up between the bedrolls.

**S: Oh…My…..God…**

**IS: At least he's still asleep.**

**S: Good point.**

Quickly I tried to back away from him nice and slowly. Only to find I couldn't. He had his black side's arm wrapped around me.

**S: Really?**

**IS: Don't wake him! He looks so peaceful in his sleep. Plus he'll probably eat us.**

**S: Yeah…-dreamy sigh- I mean no!**

**IS: Ha! Wait, pretend to be asleep, he's waking up!**

Sakura complied.

**WZ: Why am I so warm?**

**BZ: 'Cause the chica's cuddling up to us.**

**WZ: WHAT! **

Opening their eyes, Zetsu saw that the kunoichi was indeed cuddling with him. Into his flytrap. Into his bare chest. He also noticed that they were both in the space between bedrolls.

**WZ: How'd that happen?**

**BZ: I dunna. **

**WZ: This is weird.**

**BZ: Should we move…?**

**WZ: Naw, let's wait 'till she gets up. **

**BZ: She's already up.**

**WZ: How do you know?**

**BZ: Because I felt her try to get away, which is what woke us up.**

**WZ: Away from….?**

**BZ: My arm.**

**WZ: YOU DID THIS!**

**BZ: NO! I just wrapped my arm around her when I felt warmth, I didn't know it was coming from Sakura. You need to be more alert when you're asleep.**

**WZ:…..**

"_Sakura-san? _**We know you're awake."**

"Damn."

**BZ: -Laughs-**

Opening her eyes, Sakura stared into two golden orbs that seemed to stare right through her. Suppressing a shiver, she quickly broke eye contact.

"_Tobi will be waiting. _**So time to get up." **Sakura merely nodded before trying to get up again, only to find that a certain black arm hadn't released her yet.

"**Sorry." **And THEN she was released.

After clumsily getting up, they stared at each other for a minute. Then Zetsu put his Akatsuki cloak on over his flytrap and black ninja pants. Afterwards, they left the tent to greet a certain hyperactive idiot that reminded her of a certain blonde.

**Is that good so far? Next chapter they meet the rest of the Akatsuki. In my story Naruto isn't back yet and Zetsu and Tobi are still partners. Question: Should Sasori have been brought back to life by Kabuto or not? Your choice, but the next chapter will be posted by this Wednesday, so be quick about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I update something! Sasori will be in this. Now lets just get to the story…..I do not own Naruto.**

Zetsu's Blossom

_Chapter 3: …Chocolate Milk? WTF?_

**-Recap-**

…_.left the tent to meet a certain hyperactive idiot…_

**-End Recap-**

**-Sakura POV-**

**IS: Well, that was awkward, to say the least.**

**S: What, did you think we'd be chugging sake and singing along to old rock songs all day and night?**

**IS: Well, I was kind of hoping, then we might have been able to get a taste of that delicious Or-**

**S: SHUT THE HELL UP! I am sick of YOU and your perverted ways!**

**IS: What else is new?**

"Sakura-chan! It's a beautiful morning, don't cha think? Zetsu-san says that the hidden base is only a mile or two away so we'll get there in a few moments. Are you excited to meet the other members? Wait until you meet Deidara-sempai!"

"Uh…..okay…"

**IS: That kid freaks me out….who is this Deidara-sempai?**

**S: Can I just have FIVE MINUTES of peace and quiet?  
IS: Hm…..No.**

"_It will be best if we got moving. _**Yeah, I'm not in the mood to stand around and socialize."**

**IS: What's that supposed to mean?**

**S: Just because he isn- never mind you are probably not even listening. **

**IS: *singing along to **_**Papercut **_**by Linkin Park.* This song really suits us…Oreo too!**

**S: Why do you insist on calling him Oreo?**

**IS: You're right! He needs a new nickname! Chocolate Milk!**

**S: The oreo was understandable, but how the hell did you get that?**

**IS: CHOCOLATE MILK IS HIS NEW NICKNAME!**

**S: *sweatdrops***

"_Sakura-san, we are almost there. _**So be ready dammit!"**

"I am, Zetsu-san."

"Hey! Who are you, un? Wait a minute, you're that bitch that almost killed Sasori-Danna! What the hell are you doing here?" roared a somewhat-familiar voice from a man hidden in the ancient oak trees near their dirt path.

"I am Haruno Sakura, soon-to-be member of Akatsuki. And what do you mean, 'almost'?"

"WHAT! Zetsu, I REFUSE to work with this…with this SLUT!"

**IS: Oh he did NOT just go there! That teme better shut up or Kami help me-**

**S: I can handle this, Inner.**

**IS: Whatevs, but he better watch it!**

"How dare you! You don't even know me! The only reason you hate me is because I just so happened to be able to beat the shit out of your partner!"

"You make it sound like you did it all by yourself. Do not forget that without the help of that idiotic, worthless hag you would have been among the other puppets in my collection. And that's if you were lucky," stated a silky voice. The voice was one I was sure that I had heard before….. I didn't like the way it gave me the chills, the deadly tone making me even more scared than when I had faced the Red Scorpion of the Sand. At least his voice had been emotionless, otherwise it probably would have had the same effects. My thoughts were interrupted when two men left the shadows and came into the light. One was almost as tall as Zetsu, had long, gorgeous, sandy hair that was in a high ponytail and a few bangs hiding one of his eyes, which reminded me so much of Ino's I felt a pang of homesickness. The other was a little shorter, had messy crimson hair similar to Gaara's, fawn colored eyes and porcelain skin. That's why he was familiar. He _was_ Sasori. Scorpion of the Sand.

"How are you still alive?"

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I deeply apologize for both the lateness and the shortness. I don't mean to make any excuses, but with the cancer-scare thing with my grandma (she was one of the lucky ones that didn't really have it), school projects, and my mom "accidently" dying her hair purple (she hates purple so she was freaking out) didn't exactly leave me much time. BUT PROJECTS/FINALS/ALL THAT OTHER STUFF IS OVER SO YOU CAN EXPECT MORE SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry! I know I said I'd update soon but…I kind of lost a bit of inspiration so if you have any ideas either leave it in a review or PM me. I will not abandon this story though, and will be sure to try to keep it going. **

**Train:-yawn- I know you really need to do this but why does it have to be in the morning? I hate –yawn- them.**

**You and me both. And Sakura does as well, of coarse. Well enough whining and apologizing, let's get to the story!**

Zetsu's Blossom

_Chapter 4: Explanations and a Hatred of Mornings_

**-Recap-**

"_How are you still alive?" –Sakura._

**-End Recap-**

**-Sakura POV-**

"And how dare you call her a hag! That was your grandma and she sacrificed herself to save the Kazekage- a man whose death that _you _were responsible for!" I yelled at him.

**IS: Us is one thing, but he did **_**not **_**just insult Chiyo-chan! KICK HIS ASS!**

**S: Settle down! He is right! Besides the whole her being a hag part-she's a hero! We are in a dangerous situation and must be careful.**

**IS: Hmph….**

"First of all, little girl, she did not _have _to do that. That was her own choice and one I am not responsible for in the least. Second, I am still alive because the two of you foolishly left my body relatively intact- allowing Kabuto-san to resurrect me for information since he could not access it without my being conscious. My only regret in that matter is that when I awoke I was unable to kill him before he escaped," he paused and a smug smirk appeared," but I did injure him- he will never be able to run again and walking could be a challenge- at least until he finds a medic as good as Tsunade." Sasori explained.

**IS: Or..us..think he'll come after us like these guys did..?**

"**Enough gloating, you weren't able to kill that weakling so there's no reason to be smug, baka! **_This is not the time for arguments, I must take Sakura-san to see Leader-sama; and Deidara….__**you will work with Sakura when she**__**becomes a member."**_

**S: Three guesses on who our peace keeper is, and you can't use the first two.**

**IS: Chocolate Milk!**

**S: Who? Oh, right. Will you tell me why you're calling him that?**

**IS: In time you shall see….in time….but not for quite awhile….**

**S: WTF? I can never understand you…**

**IS: And you never will! –evil laughs-.**

**S: Creepy…um, alright…I guess.**

**-Time Skip to Next Hour-**

**_Leader's Office-**

Sitting in a dark corner of a large room was a pair of glowing gray eyes that could only belong to this 'leader' everyone is talking about.

"Ah, Zetsu-san. I trust you're mission was a success since Haruno-san is now here. Miss Haruno, please sit, we have multiple matters to discuss," spoke a deep, gravelly voice. Then a light turned on and I saw a man in the customary Akatsuki cloak with gravity defying orange hair and a kekkai genkai I had never seen before. I sat down in front of his oak desk in one of the fold-up chairs while he leaned back in his comfy leather one.

"Let's get to business. If you heal Itachi-san's eyes and Zetsu-san's multiple fevers, we will save the Kyuubi brat….for last. It will give him some time .Do you agree with that?"

**S: Not good not good not good not good no-**

**IS: Stop it! If anything do this for Naruto! He is like a brother to us and he needs the time to get stronger! **

"And when the job is done?" I asked.

He smirked, "You will remain in Akatsuki as our medic, though will go on several missions and may have to fight your old teammates."

I sighed. I had no idea what I was to do.

"Also since Kakuzu-san refuses to spend the money to build you a room and we do not have a spare, you will have to have a roommate. Maybe you could room with Zetsu-san, at least until his fevers are less frequent."

I looked a Zetsu, if anything he looked a little…shy and embarrassed, which was not normal cannibal behavior.

**IS: He's adorable! Hey, Saku, have you made your decision?**

**That is it for now. I have to go to school.**


End file.
